Episode 3742/3743 (18th May 2004)
Plot Still angry and upset after seeing Katie, Andy drowns his sorrows in The Woolpack. His predicament is not helped when Cain decides to play devil's advocate and winds Andy up about Robert. Andy storms out of the pub and fetches his shotgun. Daz tries to stop him leaving but Andy pushes him aside and heads for Robert's caravan, where he waits for his brother to return with the gun loaded. Meanwhile, at lunch with Robert, Jack says he has an old gas heater they can borrow for the caravan and tells Robert he will drop it round later. Frantic Daz goes round to see Jack but finding him out he tracks down Robert and Katie and tells them that Andy's gone after Robert with a gun. Robert realises that Jack may have gone to the caravan and they tear round there in his car but arrive too late and find Jack lying on the ground covered in blood with Andy standing there with the smoking gun. As Katie speaks to the ambulance crew on her mobile blood drips from Jack's mouth and armed police arrive in place of the ambulance they were expecting. Robert is frantic as he attempts to stop the blood pouring from Jack's chest and refuses to leave his dad's side. Andy is a daze and only puts the gun down when the police give him a final warning. Katie tells Robert that he must tell the police the shooting was an accident. At the police station Robert and Andy are interrogated separately and both stick to their story although the police have already worked out why Andy shot Jack and who he meant to kill. As Jack remains in intensive care the detective interviewing Andy tells him that if Jack dies he will be charged with murder. Meanwhile, Terry and Dawn’s meeting with the mediator ends in acrimonious deadlock, as the couple cannot agree on the slightest thing. Unable to find a compromise the mediator says that they are left with option other than to settle their differences in court. Terry later has a change of heart and tells Dawn he's prepared to let her take TJ to Spain. In response Dawn agrees to let Terry see more of his son. Rodney’s poker night arrives and having got an advance on her wages from Nicola, Pearl is determined to make the most of it. As the evening wears on Rodney raises the stakes until it is only Pearl and himself left in. Len is upset when Pearl runs out of cash and decides to use her engagement ring as collateral. Fortunately for Pearl, Rodney is bluffing and Pearl walks away with the pot. Left alone with Val, Rodney says he's ready for bed but as he collects her coat the former lovers kiss. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *DC Crowe - Graeme Hawley Guest cast *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Gaynor Hayes - Lorna Laidlaw *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence *Sgt Stifling - Martin Jones *DI Keysell - John Branwell *Dr Morten - Anne Hornby *Ed McMaster - Tom Sharkey Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Gaynor Hayes' office *Windsors - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Unknown field *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Main Street *Unknown road *Hotten Police Station - Reception, interview room 1 and interview room 2 *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Jack's room Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *A receptionist is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,270,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes